There is a light at the end of every tunnel
by lor4eto
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are married and have two daughters Danielle and Elizabeth sorry, but I don't like the name Sawyer for a girl , but Peyton dies in a car accident leaves Lucas alone with the girls.Major Brucas, Naley, Minor Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am back and this is my new OTH story.**

**Summary: Lucas and Peyton are married and have two daughters- Danielle (4) and Elizabeth (3). They are happy but then a terrible car accident kills Peyton , and leaves Lucas alone with the girls. But will he be able to move on after Peyton's death? Will he be able to believe in love again?**

**Major Brucas**

**Naley**

**Minor Leyton**

Chapter one: Waking up in a brand new world

Lucas and Peyton were driving home from a double date with Nathan and Haley.

"Oh, Luke, I love you. We have two wonderful kids and after the movie from 4 years ago, we can afford a new house."

"Peyton, I love you too, but I grew up in this house. Besides if Mom comes to town…"

"Luke, she hadn't been here since our wedding!

"Peyton ,hun please, let's not fight."

"We are not fighting we are arguing."

"What is the difference?"

"The difference is that I am making a point here and you are rejecting it."

"So, your point is that we should leave Tree hill and all of our friends, just to buy a new house. I grew up in this house, Peyt. It means a lot to me."

"Lucas, you were an only child with one parent. We are two parents with two kids! Where exactly are we going to put our kids when they grow up? We need a bigger house."

"Well, I don't know. Let's not move yet!"

"Lucas!" yelled Peyton.

"What now?"

"Look out!" yelled Peyton, as the car was about to hit a reindeer, Lucas turned wheel to right, and the car crashed into a tree.

Lucas hardly opened his eyes. His body ached and he could feel the blood steaming from his forehead. He couldn't get up. Seeing Peyton bloody and unconscious next to him, he whispered:

"Peyton, honey, Peyton! Wake up!"

But Peyton didn't move. Lucas felt his eyes were getting heavier and heavier and he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were in their car getting home.

"Do you think Lucas and Peyton got home alright?"

"I don't know!" said Nathan, and in that second they saw car crashed into a tree.

"Oh, my god. Nate… isn't that their car?" asked Haley.

Nathan stopped the car and ran towards the wrecked car. He saw his brother and Peyton unconscious in the car.

"Lucas! Peyton! Haley call 911!

Nathan opened the car and tried unsuccessfully to wake Lucas and Peyton.

"Come on, guys, wake up."

But there was no reaction from any of them.

10 minutes later the ambulance came and the paramedics asked:

"What are their names?"

"Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott." said Nathan.

When they put Lucas and Peyton in the ambulance, Nathan and Haley drove after it with the car.

When they arrived, the doctors told them to wait in the waiting room.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey, Nate, what's up?"

"Lucas and Peyton are in the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened? I am closing the shop right now and I am coming right there."

About 20 minutes later, Brooke entered the hospital and asked Nathan:

"How are they? Are they okay?"

"We don't know. They are still in surgery."

* * *

It had been two hours. Two long hours in which two lives were in jeopardy. Nathan was losing patience..

"Where the hell is the damn doctor?"

"Nate, please calm down."

"Calm down? My brother and my sister in law had been in there for 2 freaking hours. I can't calm down."

"You aren't helping them by yelling. Please sit down and relax."

The doors of the one of the surgery rooms opened and a doctor came out of there.

"Anyone here for Peyton Scott?"

"Yes." Said Nathan.

"I'm sorry, sir, she lost a lot of blood, and we couldn't save her.

"And Lucas?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they are going to tell you."

Nathan sat down and sighed. His sister in law was dead. He knew that Lucas wasn't going to react good at this.

"Who is here for Lucas Scott?" asked another doctor.

"I'm his brother. How is he?"

"Your brother lost a lot of blood. His heart stopped, because of his HCM. However, we were able to revive him. Other than that he has a mild concussion, a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Right now, he is stable and in recovery. He will be out until morning."

"Can we see him?"

"One at the time. The nurse will show you the room."

"I will go stay with the girls. I have key from his house. They have been with a nanny long enough. Nate, go home and get some sleep. Brooke, you too."

"No, not until Lucas is awake." Said Brooke

"The doctors said he will be out until morning."

"Well, someone has to stay here."

After that Nathan and Haley left the building.

Brooke entered Lucas's room and sighed. This moment reminded her of a similar car accident in their junior year. She sat in the chair, knowing how hard the next few months will be to Lucas and whispered:

"Don't worry, Luke, I'm here for you."

Brooke didn't notice when she had fallen asleep. She was awoken by a familiar groggy voice.

"Morning, Brooke."

"Oh, hey."

"What happened?"

"You had an accident."

"How is Peyton?"

"Luke, Peyton….didn't make it. You almost died too. You had a heart attack during the surgery."

"What, Peyton is dead! No… no…. you are lying." said Lucas.

"Lucas, calm down."

"No, Peyton…. she isn't dead. It can't be!" screamed Lucas.

One of the nurses heard the screams and stormed into the room.

"Mr, Scott, calm down."

In that moment Nathan, Haley, Jamie and the girls entered the room.

"What's going on?" asked Nathan.

"I told Lucas that Peyton is dead and he freaked out."

Nathan sighed. He knew Lucas would react that way.

"Luke, you need to calm down!" said Nathan. "Otherwise, you risk triggering another heart attack."

Lucas seemed to be calming down. He breathed very hard, but at least he was calm.

"Is she….really….dead" whispered Lucas.

"Yes."

"It's all…my….fault." said Lucas.

"What, what do you mean. Lucas, it was an accident."

"I…couldn't…. save…her.' said Lucas.

**So, I think this is enough for a first chapter. So, do you like the idea? Shall I continue?**

**Next time: It's three weeks later, Lucas is out from the hospital, but he still blames himself for Peyton's death. Everyone is there for him, but he pushes everybody away including his daughters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I've been busy studying for exams.**

**So here is chapter 2.**

**Author's note: This one is a little boring. It's a conversation between Lucas and Brooke.**

**Chapter two: Letting go**

It had been 3 weeks since the accident. Three weeks since Lucas had found out that his love was gone forever. Since Peyton's funeral, his life had stopped. The world had come to an end. For the past 3 weeks, everyone has been telling him to move on, to let go, but he just didn't listen to them. The only question that was going through his mind was, _"How could I move on with my life knowing that my kids would grow up without a mother, and I would have to live without the love of my life?". _The only thing that took his mind away of the pain was vodka or any other alcohol. He was drunk almost all of the time, ignoring completely ignoring his daughters and friends.

This Monday morning wasn't any different. He was passed out, on the kitchen table, when Brooke entered his house. In the moment she saw him, drunk to unconscious, she felt the tears that appeared in her eyes. Brooke sighed and approached Lucas. She looked to his face. Under his closed eyes, were formed bags, that indicated that Lucas was barely sleeping. Even now, she could see that even though he looked asleep, he wasn't getting any rest. Brooke woke him up gently and at the moment he began to stir, she whispered:

"Luke, you have got to stop!"

"Stop what, Brooke? My wife is dead because of me."

"Luke, we've been over this! Peyton's death is not your fault. Besides you still have Danielle and Elizabeth or have you forgotten about them!"

"No, Brooke, I still know my kids. And I still care about them. I still look after them."

"Like hell you do! Do you know that for the past 3 weeks, your daughters had been living with Haley and Nathan."

"Well, yeah, they sure are better of with them than with me! Who knows ,I can get them killed like their mother."

"Jesus, Lucas, stop it! I know you are grieving, but so are they! They need their father right now."

"They don't need me! Why would they need a father that couldn't even take care of their mother. I can't raise them without Peyton. Hell, I can't live without her. You don't understand, Brooke!"

"Really? You think I don't understand? Lucas, if you think, that you are the only one who misses Peyton, you are mistaken. Peyton was my best friend. I miss her very much, but do you see me drinking on a full time basis, forgetting that there is world outside my house."

"How am I supposed to live in a world without Peyton?"

"I am not saying it is going to be easy. It's just that you have to move on with your life. If it's not for your sake than do it for your kids' sake."

"Brooke, you woke me up to tell me that."

"If by waking you up you mean pulling you out from your alcohol unconsciousness than yeah. Luke, do you realize that for the last three weeks you've been avoiding everyone."

"Everyone? Brooke, my wife is dead! I have no one."

"_Okay, that was it!" _though Brooke and slapped Lucas on the back of his head.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! How dare you say you have no one? You have two beautiful girls, a brother, your best friend Haley and me. We are all here for you! But you are that blinded by grief and alcohol that you don't see it!"

"Brooke, leave me alone!"

"No, Lucas, I am not leaving you all by yourself! Not now!"

"Brooke, I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Lucas, through tears. Lucas didn't mean to shout. He regretted it as soon as he did it.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Brooke looked at him like she didn't even know who that man was.

"Keep going that way, Lucas and you will have no one!" said Brooke, and left the house.

Lucas was sitting on the kitchen table thinking about what she said. He knew that Brooke was right! He knew that he was pushing all of the people away and that they were all there for him even though they missed Peyton too. And how did he repay them? By avoiding them and shouting at them. And his daughters…… he pushed them away too. Three weeks ago, after he was discharged from the hospital, Danielle broke Peyton's favorite vase, and just for that, Lucas yelled at her freaking her and Elizabeth as well. No, he couldn't continue to live like this. Things had to change.

Lucas got up from the chair for the first time since the accident, entered the bedroom went to the bed, lied in it and fell instantly asleep.

Brooke entered in that moment.

"Lucas, I forgot my keys, so that's why I …." Brooke stopped as soon as she saw the empty chair. "Lucas?"

When she entered the bedroom and saw him asleep there, she felt a smile forming on her face. She approached the bed and tucked him in. After that she whispered with a voice barely heard:

"That's it, Luke, everything is going to be okay."

**So that was it! Again I am really sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it! See you next chapter.**


End file.
